What's your secret?
by sprinklesonpancakes
Summary: "I'm on a slide to disaster, and I have to suffer alone." Clary moves from New York to Los Angeles since her mother got a job directing a new movie staring THE Raphael Santiago. All the girls are trying to become friends with her because of it. Her English teacher is hiding something. The hottest boy in high school is taken by the girl she hates, and she just misses her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here's my new story. Review and tell me if you prefer it. Or tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

><p>Clary placed her paint brush down and looked up at her now finished masterpiece. She had spent all day painting the walls of her new room. Clary's mother had agreed to letting Clary do this since Clary was so reluctant to move. Although painting was never Clary's strong point it did make her room feel more like home.<p>

The 16 year old girl opened up her windows letting cool night air into her stuffy room. New York was definitely a lot colder than Los Angeles, but Jocelyn, Clary's mother, couldn't pass up the opportunity of getting the promotion. Jocelyn works as a director and getting asked to film a big shot movie in Hollywood seemed like a dream come true after years of filming only advertisements.

* * *

><p>Clary jumped onto her new bed and sighed. Tomorrow was her first day at her new school and she was not looking forward to it. Everyone was going to judge her and let's face it. Clary was not your average super model.<p>

Clary was short for her age only reaching the height 5'3ft. She was also very skinny and petite, lacking a lot of cleavage. Clary had untameable curly hair that was red. Not orangey red but red. Clary had never ever had a tan which explained her pale skin, add her freckles and clumsy behaviour she could be raggedy ann.

"Clary?" Joeclyn called, entering her room while carrying a tray of food in her hands.

"Over here Mum." Clary replied sitting up. Jocelyn came over and set the tray of food on Clary's lap. It contained a bowl of homemade mac and cheese and a class of peach ice tea.

"I made you some dinner. And I know you are nervous for your first day of school so I thought dinner in bed might help those nerves." Jocelyn explained.

"Thank you mum."

"Don't worry the drink has no alcohol. But if you are still nervous all you have to do is tell those butterflies to leave." Jocelyn carried on.

"Mum..." Clary groaned.

"Oh yes I'll leave now. But seriously you'll be fine at school because you are a smart girl and anyone would be silly not to be your friend." With that Jocelyn left the room.

* * *

><p>After dinner Clary snuggled into bed and pulled the covers right up to her chin, taking one last look at the paintings on her wall before falling into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Clary woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. 6:30am. She rolled out of bed and trudged into the shower. After, she got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose grey tank top with a pair of black combat boots.<p>

Once Clary had brushed her curly mop into a low pony tail and applied the little make up she did wear, Clary jumped down the stairs two at a time and entered the kitchen.

On the breakfast table was a note from her mother. Clary read it then tossed it aside while rolling her eyes. Of course her mother had already gone to work and wouldn't be back until 11pm. 'Thankyou new job' Clary thought sarcastically.

"Shit!" Clary exclaimed when she saw the time. 8am. How long did she take getting ready? Clary grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl as she ran to the bus stop at the end of her street.

On the bus she checked if she had any messages from her old friends while she ate her apple. 3 new messages. Clary smiled as she read them, not noticing the tears coming out of her green eyes until there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright? You're crying. Do you need anything." The boy asked. Clary briskly brushed her tears away.

"No I'm fine, I promise." The boy looked at her doubtfully.

"Well I'm Simon Lewis." He stuck his hand out in between the seats. Clary shook his hands.

"Clary Fray," She replied. Simon smiled a dorky smile.

"That's a pretty name." He said as the bus stopped.

"This is my stop," Clary said as her and Simon stood up at the same time. He was quite tall and skinny. Simon snorted.

"I guess we are both getting off together. Where are you going?"

"Idris academy." Clary replied feeling slightly more comfortable. Simon beamed at her.

"That's my school. Are you new? I bet you're new." Clary nodded her head. "Aha! See I knew it! Simon Lewis the Physic!"

Clary laughed. "What about Simon Lewis the wizard?" She suggested as they walked to the gate. Simon scoffed.

"No way! Wizards are so lame. Lame. Maybe a warlock would be cool though." Simon replied. They were nearly at the office.

"A warlock is a wizard." Clary explained.

"Oh." They stopped outside the office. "We're here."

"Yeah." Clary confirmed.

They stood there awkwardly for a while.

"I'll be a vampire!" Simon exclaimed pretending to have fangs. Clary laughed.

"Well have fun sparkling." Clary said in between laughing thinking of Twilight. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Us vampires do not sparkle in the sunlight, we burn!" Simon said before jumping backwards into the shade. Clary laughed again.

They continued like this until the bell rang.

"I need to get to the office since I am new." Clary explained.

"Yup, I'll see you at lunch then. Unless we're in the same class."

"Bye sparkles." Clary waved.

"Bye Fray." Simon said walking away. Clary turned around and smacked into a wall. A breathing wall. With embarrassment Clary peeled herself off the persons chest.

"Sorry." She mumbled too embarrassed to look up.

"It's okay." The person replied. Out of curiosity Clary looked up and found herself face to face with what had to be the sexiest man alive. Okay not face to face since he was at least 6ft. The guy she bumped into could only be described as a golden god. He had golden eyes, golden hair and a golden tan. He was golden.

"Hey, I'm Jace." Clary was about to reply when there was a high squeal. That made the two of them visibly wince.

"Jacey! There you are!" A girl squealed and ran up to him.

"Kaelie! Hey baby." Jace replied. Kaelie who was nearly the same height as him in her stilettos, then crashed her lips onto Jace's. Clary felt her heart burst. Like someone was repeatedly punching her in the stomach. Jace had a girlfriend.

Kaelie had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a spray tan and was wearing a short skirt and too small crop top. Her face was caked in make up. She definitely looked like she was popular. Admittedly Clary felt ugly next to her.

"I'll just go now." Clary said, although neither of them heard her as they were too busy sucking each others faces off.

Clary sighed and walked into the office. Today was going to be a long day. Atleast she had made friends with Simon. He was cute in a dorky way.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm trying to make this not the usual Clace story. THERE WILL BE CLACE. But not straight. I'm trying to mix it up and make it really unpredictable. Also since I'm starting again I'm open to any requests, so just leave a review saying if there is anything in particular you want to happen in this story. <strong>

**Also you may have noticed that I ****didn't say who was texting Clary or what the paintings on Clary's walls were of. That's because you will find out later in the story **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you like my new story :) I'm still open to any requests you have for this story.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot last time) I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I rewrote this chapter so many times. I need it to be perfect because let's be honest... My other stories aren't great.**

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

Clary walked away from the wall she had just bumped into while rubbing her sore forehead. That was 5th time today that had happened because she was distracted by her timetable. Where the hell is the English block? They should really give new students a map.

"I swear I have walked past that water fountain already." Clary mumbled to herself. Fed up Clary leaned against the fountain. If she didn't find her class soon she would be late.

"Hey there, do you need some help? You look kinda lost." Clary's head snapped in the direction of the voice. A boy started walking towards her and he did not disappoint. He had dark hair and a pale, elegant face, all cheek bones and dark eyes. He looked slightly taller than Jace, and was slender and muscular.

"The name's Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac. And you are?" The boy asked. Clary looked around confused. Was he talking to her. Surely someone that good looking wasn't talking to her.

"Uh I'm Clary. Clary Fray. I'm new here. I was just uhh lost." She stammered. Sebastian smirked.

"Well Clary, do you know what Fray rhymes with?" Clary shook her head no. "Babe." Sebastian answered. Clary wanted to tell him that it didn't really rhyme but this didn't happen usually. Hot boys talking to her, so she just went with it.

"So I'll call you babe. Don't worry It'll just be like joke names that friends call each other." He reassured. Clary just nodded speechless, gee this boy was confident. "C'mon I'll show you to your class. Show me your timetable." Clary handed Sebastian her timetable. After a few minutes he smiled.

"Looks like we are in English together."

As Sebastian walked Clary to the English block all she could think about was how confident and open everyone was here. It was her first day and she had barely started but already she had been given two nicknames.

* * *

><p>"And here is the door that leads to hell." Sebastian explained as they approached the english classroom making Clary laugh. Sebastian gently took Clary's small hand in his and opened the door. Clary had flushed bright red only focusing on her hand in Sebastian's.<p>

Inside was mayhem. Obviously the teacher had not arrived yet. People throwing bits of paper around. Jumping on the desks. Kissing. Lots of kissing. As Clary scanned the room, her eyes landed on something golden. No someone golden. Jace. Feeling her stare, Jace turned around and gave Clary a smile that made her stomach fill with butterflies.

Before Clary could go over and talk to Jace a young looking professor strode in through the door. He was holding a cup of take out coffee in one hand and balancing a pile of books in the other.

"Everyone **please** take a seat." He said tiredly as he walked to his desk. "Now today we will be studying the works of Shakespeare. Can anyone name a play he wrote?"

A girl sitting in the front (with brown bushy hair) hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Romeo and Juliet." The girl answered.

"Correct! Well Done. Anyone else?" Nobody put their hand up. Clary looked over at Jace and waved, he waved back. Clary didn't see the scowl Kaelie gave her though.

"Mr Shawney, There's a new girl in the class. Maybe she would like to answer it?" Kaelie shouted. Clary turned to her and raised her eyebrows confused as to why she said that.

"Well then, I didn't even see this 'new girl'. Can you answer the question? It's ok if you can't I do understand you're new and-"

"Hamlet." Clary said quietly. Mr Shawney nodded and smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

"And what would your name be?" He asked not unkindly. Clary looked around shyly at all the eyes of the students staring at her. Clary hesitated until she saw Jace who gave her a nod as in to say '_go on__'_.

"Clarissa Fray." Clary answered looking back at Mr Shawney. Something flickered in the teacher's eyes, but it was gone so quickly Clary doubted she actually saw it.

"Well then Clarissa, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Um okay I-" Clary was cut off by Mr Shawney insisting she stood up. Nervously Clary stood up before noticing she was still holding Sebastian's hand and quickly let go.

"My name is Clarissa Fray, but please call me Clary. I have a passion for art. I'm 16 years old. I moved from New York because my mother got a job working on this new movie-" Clary was cut off by Kaelie.

"Do you mean your mum is **the** Jocelyn Fray?" Kaelie asked in disbelief. The red head nodded. "And is she working on the new movie with **the** Rapahel Santiago?" Again Clary was a lot of loud squeling from most the girls in the room, and a few boys.

When the bell rang Sebastian quickly lead her out of the classroom before Kaelie or anyone else could bombard her with more questions about her mom's work. The rest of her classes went swiftley... Until lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Oh my god, what is this? Can this be an update! *Gasp* but sprinklesonpancakes never updates! ****Sorry I know I never update, I am just soooooo busy! And I'm in a writers block so yeah life's unfair. But please I know what will make me update quicker... REVIEWS. I would love if you also shared this story with your friends :) Thanks and I won't delay the story any further except for one more thing, sorry kind of, it's just I've seen other accounts do this so I wanted to try it too. If anyone read the whole authors note review with the comment 'chocolate and candy' i dont even know i made that up on the spot. Anyway here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Sadly the bell goes and art is finished. Everyone is rushing out of the classroom. Clary doesn't even flinch but continues working on her sketch. After a few minutes she hears the click-clack of high heels on a glossy wooden floor. She looks up and finds the teacher, Mrs Ellahan, staring back. Mrs Ellahan looks about in her early 30's. She was a kind teacher that had her straight brown hair tied up in a tight bun. Mrs Ellahan blue eyes twinkled with happiness behind her thin, square glasses.<p>

"Clary, honey, you do realise the bell has gone. Lunch has started, and it is very important that you eat. It's what keeps you going through the day." Mrs Ellehan said in a somewhat motherly voice. Clary nodded and thanked her before putting her sketch book and tools into her bag and leaving.

Again it took her a while before she found the cafeteria, as she was unfamiliar with Idris academy. When Clary arrived in front the cafeteria doors she stopped. Nervously playing with her red curls Clary took a deep breath mentally preparing herself.

_'Why are you acting so nervous? It's just lunch, nothing could go wrong.' _Clary though to herself. Her plan was to go in, eat and leave without being noticed. But what Clary didn't know was that word had travelled fast from today's conversation in english.

As she pushed open the double doors the cafeteria's loud chatter turned into quiet whispering. Everyone stopped and stared at Clary. Clary started having doubts about this school.

'_'If only I didn't stay in art and finish my artwork, then I could of bet the embarrassing walk in with everyone staring at you.' _Clary thought annoyed at herself.

_'Well this moment could make or brake me. If I run away like a coward, they will never let me forget it.' _With shaky hands Clary closed the cafeteria doors behind her and started walking forward. Clary kept her head held high acting as if she wasn't bothered by the attention at all. 'Confidently' Clary strode over to buy some food.

When she grabbed her tray a long and lanky arm slung around Clary's shoulders, instantly causing the loud chatter to start up again. Clary shyly looked up at the person who had their arm around her shoulders only to see Simon's smiling face looking back at her. Clary rolled her eyes, shrugging off his arm trying contain a smile.

"Hey Sparkles," Clary said grateful Simon had stepped in and saved her from the prying eyes of the school. Simon quickly took off his glasses before wiping them on his shirt and placing them on his eyes again, smiling at her.

"So," he said walking beside Clary as the lunch lady served her food... Well what they called food.

"So?" Clary asked. Simon laughed nervously. Clary smiled at his awkwardness.

"You've gotten yourself pretty famous here Fray." Simon informed her, Clary looked up at him her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly, daring him.

"No, no I mean-" Simon was interrupted by the Lunch Lady's boring tone.

"That'll be $5.25." Clary took out the $5 note in her pocket and looked at the lunch lady desperately.

"But I only have $5.00" She said worriedly. Hastily, Simon grabbed a quarter out of his pocket and handed it to her with a smile.

"Thanks Si." Clary said as she paid for her lunch. Just as Simon was about to talk someone called Clary's name.

"Over here, Clary." Sebastian called from his lunch table, waving an arm in the air frantically trying to get her attention. Clary gave a small laugh before turning back to Simon.

"I'll be right back," She said before heading off in Sebastians direction, missing out on Simon's betrayed look. When Clary arrived where Sebastian was sitting he gave her a dazzling smile before patting the spot next to him.

"Sit dow babe." Sebastian insisted. Clary hesistated and turned around to look back at Simon... who had dissappeared. Shrugging her shoulders Clary sat down.

"Babe?" Jace asked. Clary instantly turned to look at him. Typically Kaelie was sitting so close to him that she was practically sitting on him.

"It rhymes with Fray." Sebastian explained dismissively. Suddenly Kaelie let out a girly squeal before searching through her purse.

"I almost forgot! Since your mum's working on the same movie as Raphael Santiago I was wondering if you could get his autograph for me?" Kaelie asked pulling out a pen and paper from her purse.

"Uhh sure." Clary agreed reluctantly, taking the pen and paper from Kaelie's perfectly manicured fingers.

"So Carly right?" Jace asked. Clary shot him a glare, if there was anything she hated more than people teasing her height, was people getting her name wrong.

"Clary actually,"

"Right Carly," Jace continued, Clary shot him another glare. _'He got my name wrong on purpose,'_ she thought angrily. "Is that boy you were with just before your boyfriend? Because I didn't think geeky nerds were your type." Jace finished with a smirk. A bunch of "Oooooo's" could be heard through out the tables. Clary narrowed her eyes at him.

_'What the hell? What happened to his sweet charm. He was so nice and friendly this morning. I can't believe he is a jerk! Such good looks put to waste.' _She thought.

"Your right, geeky nerdy guys aren't my type, I'm into sweet guys. Simon's just a friend. But you know what else isn't my type? Blonde haired assholes." Clary finished with an equivalent smirk to Jace's. Sebastian and the rest of the table broke out in fits of laughter, except for Jace and Clary as they silently glared at each other.

And suddenly the attraction Clary had for the golden hottie was gone.


End file.
